


In the Silence of the Darkness

by Blackberreh



Series: The Demon AU [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Contracts, Demon AU, Demon Sex, Demons, Knotting, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackberreh/pseuds/Blackberreh
Summary: They're surrounded, and there's one last thing that Tobirama can try to turn the tides of war.He meant to summon a lesser demon. Unfortunately, he got a Demon King instead.Madara's not fussed. Maybe, just maybe, Tobirama can salvage this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO!! This started out as a fun little experiment on tumblr lol. I did a sort of 'choose your own adventure' drabble series where I wrote a few paragraphs and added a poll at the end so my followers could vote on what happened next, to which I would continue the story in a reblog. This is the result! And god damn it was a fun experience xD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! The second chapter is basically just some art I did for demon Madara lol
> 
> Also, just for clarification, this AU is very close to canon, with the difference being that the Uchiha are a clan of demons lol

 

Sweat beaded on Tobirama’s forehead as he finally sat back and observed the dark ink that now stained the stone floor. The archaic circle was as accurate as he had been able to get it - the source came from an old scroll that had been damaged over many years, and it had been barely legible, but… Tobirama prayed that it would work. 

He -  _ they _ \- didn’t have much choice in the matter. This was the last course of action Tobirama could think of. Even deep within the mountain as he was, he could feel the village being surrounded by their enemy. Though they were unable to get past the barrier seals,  they had the village under siege, and Tobirama knew they could only last a few months until they ran out of supplies.

This was a last ditch effort. And it would either work, or it wouldn’t, and they would all die.

No pressure.

It was too hot, making it hard to concentrate. He tugged on the collar of his shirt, having already taken off the armour as it had been unbearable, wearing all of that hot heavy metal. For a moment, he debated on whether he should take it off or not.

A demon surely would not care for nudity, yes?

He hesitated for just a moment, before he pulled it off and folded it neatly atop his armour. Even still, it felt like it didn’t help. Sweat trickled down his spine and stopped at the seam of his pants, and Tobirama let out a breath and swiped a hand across his forehead.

It was now or never. He wanted to get out of this mountain, and hopefully with good news. Hashirama wouldn’t need to fear any longer.

He considered the intricate summoning seal for one last, long moment, before he knelt before it, gathered his chakra, and placed his hands on the outer circle. 

For a second, nothing happened. Tobirama held his breath and pushed in more, in the hopes that it would somehow make it  _ work _ , but again - nothing. His stomach sank, nausea built in his gut -

The lantern flickered, then extinguished, plunging him in darkness. And then the circle lit up from within, a bright, burning red that had him flinching back and closing his eyes against the glare. He jerked his hands away and staggered to his feet, squinting his eyes open to watch, feeling his heart in his throat. It had worked. It had actually  _ worked- _

The swirling red glow mingled with a black so deep that Tobirama couldn’t see through it. He waited with baited breath, shuddering as the chakra signature from the summoning registered on his senses, and it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Something dark and ominous, so terrifying it caused goosebumps to spread across his skin and all the hair to raise up on his body, and Tobirama found himself thinking that maybe - just maybe - this last ditch idea wasn’t a great one.

He’d been trying to summon a lesser demon. Nothing about this felt  _ lesser _ .

The swirling mixture of red and black faded - and became a deep, almost soothing blue. The glow dimmed, and he could make out a large, humanoid figure. Tobirama’s hands clenched into fists as he met bright, glowing red eyes, and he swallowed thickly.

This… this was not a lesser demon. Not at all. He jerked forwards, intending to break the circle to reverse the summon-

A dark, amused chuckle rumbled through the cavern, causing him to freeze. “Well, it certainly  _ has _ been a long time since a human dared to summon  _ me…” _

Tobirama looked up into a face that was entirely too human. Lesser demons were more akin to animals. Spirits. Creatures that had little human traits, but held great power and intelligence. It was the greater demons that could take on human form, and this one looked very, very human. Save for the two sets of curving horns, furred limbs, and enormous feathered wings. There was even a tail, and it curled languidly around those taloned feet. It observed Tobirama with what could only be amusement, a brow quirked and a smirk on its lips, and Tobirama found himself swallowing thickly.

He’d wanted a lesser demon, and got a greater demon instead. This was unintentional, but… perhaps this could be beneficial to him.

He ignored the voice in his head that was telling him that this was a very,  _ very _ bad idea.

Slowly, he pulled back away from the circle. To disturb it now could prove to be a great mistake - while within the summoning circle, without agreeing to the contract, the demon could not leave or do no harm. While acquiring the ire of a greater demon would be… bad, so would dying at the hands of the enemy. At least like this there would still be a chance.

The demon tilted his head - the smirk grew into a grin. “I see. You’re quite desperate, aren’t you? Though… I don’t believe I’m what you intended.”

A chill went down Tobirama’s spine, and for a second he just closed his eyes and breathed. The demon could either read his mind or his emotions. That was alright. He could deal with that. He swallowed, opened his eyes to meet the demon’s head on, and said, “I apologise for summoning you. I meant to call for a lesser demon, but it would appear the circle was meant for… those with more power.”

The key to remaining on a demon’s good side was politeness. Demons were generally disgruntled enough at being pulled onto the mortal plane, they didn’t need to be talked down to at the same time.

The demon chuckled. It reached out with a talon - and tapped it against the barrier of blue light that separated him from the cavern. It flashed with each tap, and the demon hummed. “This circle was used in days of old. You must hold great power, little human. Not everyone has the strength within them to summon a Demon King.”

At his words, Tobirama grew cold. Not a lesser demon. Not even a greater demon. But - but one of the Demon Lords?

It was then that Tobirama began to regret using the first summoning circle he came across and not doing any further research. A fucking  _ demon king. _

At least the barrier was holding. And the demon didn’t seem  _ angry _ . So maybe he truly could make a deal.

He let out a breath, and stood tall. He could salvage this. “You are… the Demon King of the Uchiha clan, yes? I managed to decipher from the scroll that held the circle that it would summon one of your clan. I realise this is inconvenient for you, but - I would like to create a contract with you.”

The demon grinned, and it was all sharp teeth, his red on black eyes gleaming. “A contract with a human that reeks of desperation? Oh this will be fun. Just what do you have to offer, pretty one?”

Tobirama swallowed. He was caught by those burning eyes, and found his mind grow suspiciously blank. He’d run the plan by Hashirama quickly, only a few hours before. He hadn’t brought it up before then because there were many among the village who were wary of anything related to the ancients, or demonic activity. Hashirama was reasonable, but the elders weren’t. He was doing this with only his brothers permission, had promised not to barter anything he couldn’t give.

He’d thought he wouldn’t need to. With a lesser demon, a contract was binding. He’d be able to offer the blood and souls of the enemy, and wouldn’t have to worry about anything more. With a greater demon… a  _ demon lord _ , that just wouldn’t cut it, Tobirama had no doubt. 

He had to offer something more. And if the way the demon’s eyes were raking his form, watching sweat bead down his bare chest, and the way he’d called him ‘pretty one’, then he had just the thing in mind. It was a price he was willing to pay, as much as the thought caused anxiety to churn in his gut. He kept his face blank, and said, “I offer you me. My soul, my body, however you will have me. You said I hold great power - surely you could use that, yes?”

The demon tilted his head, burning eyes narrowing in consideration. He chuckled. “You are quite confident in yourself, aren’t you? What makes you think that you’re interesting enough for me to lower myself and act like a dutiful servant for you?”

The demon tapped a finger against the blue barrier one more time - and it abruptly shattered, plunging the cavern into darkness once more. 

Fear surged through Tobirama’s veins, and he staggered backwards, hands coming together to form a seal - he couldn’t see, but he could ready himself - but strong claws wrapped around his wrists, forcing them apart, and those burning red eyes were so close in front of them, glowing with a malicious red light - the only lightsource in the cavern - and Tobirama froze. 

“The fact that you’re so desperate to give something you are so uncomfortable and uncertain about is… intoxicating.” The demon murmured. Hot breath that smelled like smoke and ash wafted over his lips, and Tobirama parted them unconsciously, heart pounding in his chest. The hands on his wrists were like iron and burning hot, covered in what felt like soft, velvety fur. The claws ever so carefully didn’t touch his skin. “And you do have power to you. Mmm, you remind me of the ocean… cold and dark and hiding lots and lots of deadly, dangerous secrets. Isn’t that right?”

Those eyes drew closer. Tobirama felt a nose brush his own and inhaled sharply, causing the demon to chuckle. “I am very much considering it. In fact… why don’t you tell me your name, pretty little human? If you grant me that, and your body, maybe even your soul… you can have my power, if you so wish.”

The demon wanted his name. Names held power. If he spoke his name, then… Who knew what kind of influence the demon would have over him.

Tobirama’s tongue felt thick and unwieldy in his mouth. It took a few moments before he could speak, and the demon waited with an amused sort of patience.

“If you want my name-” He started haltingly. “You must give me yours first. And then… then you can have me. And-” He swallowed. “And you can do whatever you’d like to me.”

“Oh my. What a shrewd human. I have leverage over you, and you have leverage over me, is that it? I could always deny you and be on my way, but… This is the most interesting thing to happen in  _ centuries _ .” The demon’s eyes curved up in what could only be amusement, and a low laugh came from him - causing more of that ashy breath to waft over Tobirama’s face. One of his wrists was released, and he felt that taloned hand grip his chin. The pads of the demon’s fingers were… soft. Tobirama licked his lips.

The demon’s eyes traced the movement, and Tobirama’s breath hitched in his throat. Those eyes moved closer. He felt lips press ever so slightly against his own, and the demon murmured against his mouth, “You may call me Madara, pretty human. Now, what do I call you?”

Madara… Madara, of the Uchiha clan of fire demons. That name, it was his real one. Demons did not lie. Bend truth, yes, but never, ever lie. That name held  _ power _ . 

Tobirama bit back a whimper as those lips brushed his own again. He still couldn't bring himself to move. “My… My name is Tobirama. Now… now will you help me, Madara?”

The demon let out a low, deep chuckle once more, and Tobirama stiffened when those lips abruptly pressed against his own in a hard, searing kiss. A shudder work down his spine at the heat of it and his lips parted in a gasp, to which the demon took full advantage. A hot, wet tongue slipped past his teeth, the grip the demon had on his jaw tightened, and Tobirama could only stand there and allow that tongue to ravish him. The demon pressed up close, body flush against Tobirama’s own, and the heat was almost unbearable. It felt like he was burning up from the inside.   
  


He couldn’t help but kiss back. He hadn’t had much experience in this part of things, aside from fooling around as a teen a few times, but with the way Madara dominated it, Tobirama found he couldn’t really do much of anything. The demon tasted of fire and something sweet - something he couldn’t put a name to, but it was -

It was  _ intoxicating _ .

He felt like he was drowning, and burning up, and - by the gods, he was losing oxygen, he couldn’t breathe-

Madara pulled away with a sound akin to a purr, and Tobirama sucked in a greedy breath, chest heaving. All he could see were the demon’s eyes, the way they were lit up with a dark pleasure, and Tobirama realised he was - he was giving himself over to this creature. Giving over his body, his very soul.

His pants felt so tight it was unbearable. 

That clawed hand moved down his neck and bare chest, leaving trails of fire that had him arching into the touch, and the demon chuckled against his mouth. “So nervous, but so eager… My, you’re really keen on the idea of me taking you, aren’t you? Have you ever been fucked before, Tobirama?”

That hand trailed down his stomach, claws raking across his skin faintly - and then the demon’s hot palm pressed against his crotch, rubbing his cock through the restrictive material of his pants and causing Tobirama to arch with a whimper. His free hand flailed a little, before latching onto the hot, bare skin of the demon’s shoulder. He let out a few desperate breaths in an attempt to steady himself, and managed to get out, “Not - not exactly. F-fooled around, but never - never penetration-”

Another pleased purr escaped the demon. “ _ Excellent.” _

Tobirama barely had a moment to properly get his breathing under control before the demon released his other wrist and gripped his hips tightly. Tobirama blinked, and then was abruptly flipped around. It felt like the world spun a little and there was a sensation of falling, before his hands and knees hit the ground hard. It wasn't painful, though it was enough to knock the air from him once more - and he stiffened when he felt those soft hands lightly caress his back with not a hint of those sharp claws.

But then he felt it. A needle sharp point ever so delicately trace down his spine. It was all Tobirama could do to hold still and not shiver, and he waited with baited breath as it reached the base of his spine.

Those claws were very obviously felt then, as they pressed under the material of his pants and underwear. The only warning he had was the demon's muttered ‘these need to go’ before the sound of shredding material reached his ears, and the hot, humid air of the cavern caressed his bare skin.

A noise escaped Tobirama. One of protest, one of need, it was hard to make sense of what he really wanted. For the demon to slow down. For the demon to keep going. Fear and anxiety mingled with the arousal curling hot and heavy in his belly, and it made for an interesting mix. He still just - couldn't believe he was going to give himself to this demon for payment like - like some common whore. But in the end, this was his mistake, he made his bed and now he had to lie in it-

“None of that now.” The demon chuckled, and Tobirama inhaled sharply when he felt a burning kiss press to the base of his spine and hot palms lightly caress his asscheeks. “You're trying to convince yourself that you have no other choice. That you would never debase yourself like this, yes? But I know the truth. I can feel it. You want this, so desperately, and no matter how much you say you  _ don't,  _ lying to oneself has never gotten anyone anywhere. The thought of laying with me, of being taken by me… you  _ crave _ it.”

There was a biting response weighing heavily on his tongue, but suddenly, a wave of heat suffused him, and Tobirama cried out and clawed at the ground. It was an unfamiliar invasive wave of burning chakra that spread through his body, leaving his limbs tingling and weak. He fell forwards, arms unable to support his weight, and panted against the hard ground. 

The demon continued speaking, as if nothing had happened. “Is that why you have not been intimate with another like this, I wonder? Does nothing  _ excite _ you enough?”

Tobirama didn’t have the strength to push himself up, and he struggled to get his tongue to cooperate, “W-what - what did you - what was -”

“Have to remove excess waste.” The demon murmured. Tobirama felt those hands spread his asscheeks, had but a moment to feel confusion, before something wet and slippery and scorching laved over his entrance.

Tobirama’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes flew open wide. That was - that was the demon’s  _ tongue- _

Tobirama’s nails scratched across the stone and a shout escaped his throat as that tongue pressed right on in. It was slick, so slick and so hot, the muscle thick and flexible and - it was so  _ long _ . Tobirama had only ever had a few fingers there before - his own, when he was experimenting, and he hadn’t been able to get the angle right and it was just a tad too uncomfortable and  _ boring _ but that tongue - that damn fucking tongue - 

It just pressed in, stretching without mercy, brushing right up against a spot inside of him that had his vision flashing white and caused pleasure to spark up his spine like electricity. His thighs quivered, the strength to keep himself upright fading as that tongue continued to curl and thrust and brush up against that spot and - Tobirama tried to press up into it, to meet the movements, to chase the sensation. It drowned out thought, he couldn’t  _ think _ , and that should have frightened him, it should have. But.

_ But.  _ It just felt so good. His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre to the stone below. Madara’s hands were holding him up when Tobirama’s strength failed, keeping him spread open as he continued to thrust his tongue. Every time that tongue completely withdrew, Tobirama groaned and tried to press back, wanting to chase the feeling, the heat, of being full. The demon chuckled at his desperation, and Tobirama had a moment to feel the beginnings of shame and embarrassment, before those hot lips returned, licking and sucking at his rim, grazing teeth ever so gently across sensitive nerves,  _ that tongue _ , pressing in and thrusting deep.

His cock hadn’t even been touched and he felt like he was going to cum. 

Maybe that was the demon’s whole intention.

That tongue located his prostate and mercilessly rubbed against it, wrenching a string of incoherent noises from his throat. They sounded rough, but his awareness of his own actions was fading. The pleasure just kept building and building - then Madara wrenched his hips up, changed the angle, thrust his tongue  _ deeper _ , and Tobirama was gone.

He came to what felt like seconds later, saliva pooling the ground beneath him, and the demon was languidly licking around his rim, humming softly. There was something wet coating his stomach, and likely the ground beneath him. His limbs felt like jelly - he had absolutely no strength to them, and it was only the demon’s hands that kept him semi-upright.

He felt empty. A little chilled, after the absence of that tongue. He needed… needed something to...

Groggily, he tried - and failed - to right himself on his hands. It would appear resting his weight on his elbows was all he could manage.

“Back with us, Tobirama?” The demon chuckled. The way he said his name made Tobirama shiver. He pulled away a little, rubbing the skin of Tobirama’s thighs. “You’re so very sensitive… I must say I’m thoroughly enjoying myself.”

Tobirama tried to get his breathing under control, but it felt impossible. While before the cavern had felt stifling, now he felt an odd absence of heat, and he felt like the demon would - would be the only one to bring it back. Those clawed hands were like a furnace on his skin. Tobirama felt cold and empty and he needed-

“Please-” He found himself gasping. He arched his back, needing the demon to just - hurry it up, fill him again. “Please, I need-”

“Are you  _ begging? _ ” The demon sounded utterly delighted, and shame burned on Tobirama's cheeks. He pressed his face against his forearms and bit his lip, keeping any more desperate words from leaving his mouth. Madara tsked softly and nipped the soft flesh of Tobirama's ass, causing him to yelp. Those sharp teeth could easily draw blood. “Now now, none of that. You have nothing to be ashamed of. The begging is a good thing. For you to lose yourself… Mm, I think you're ready.”

Need and desire surged through Tobirama. He felt heat against his back and the hands shift to grip his hips. A whine almost escaped him when something burning hot and heavy and slick dragged across his lower back. That could only be the demons…

“Show me…” The demon’s voice was dark in his ear, breathy and thick with lust. “Just  _ how desperate  _ are you for my cock, pretty one?”

The shame surged again, this time mixed with what remained of his pride, and Tobirama grit his teeth and held his tongue. No. He’d already begged once before, it was embarrassing enough and he didn’t need to-

His back arched as pleasure lanced up his spine, his cock twitching with need as the demon plunged two fingers deep within him at once. There was no hint of sharp claws - had he changed the shape? Tobirama wondered deliriously. Blunt fingers stretched him open, scissoring them, mericissly prodding his prostate - and then another long finger pressed in, and  _ another _ , and Tobirama bit down on his forearm to muffle a sob of pleasure that tried to escape. He bucked against those fingers, the squelching noises they made embarrassingly loud over the sound of his muffled whimpers, and he once more felt overly hot - but he needed - needed -

“Fuck-” He spat the curse out and clenched his eyes shut, trying to block out the demon’s laughter. “Fuck, please - please, I want you to fuck me, please-”   
  
“There we go…” The demon breathed. Sharp teeth nipped at his ear, and those fingers withdrew, once again leaving Tobirama cold and empty - but it wasn’t to last for long.

Something blunt and thick pressed against his stretched, slick rim. Tobirama held his breath - tried not to tense, knew he had to keep lax so it wouldn’t hurt, because the demon felt  _ big - _ and slowly, Madara pressed in.

Tobirama muffled his keen against his arm and clenched his eyes shut. The demon didn’t stop. The head popped in - it was ridged,  _ of course it was ridged _ , Tobirama was hyper aware of the texture and Madara  _ still didn’t stop _ . He gripped Tobirama’s hips tightly, hard enough to bruise, clawed tips digging into flesh as he gently eased his cock in, slow but  _ relentless.  _ It wasn’t quite pain, but an odd pressure, a burning stretch, a heady  _ heat _ that emanated from that hard, throbbing flesh. Tobirama clawed at the ground, and found himself pressing back, urging him in - impaling himself. He felt split open, stretched wide, it was too much-

A strangled gurgle slipped past his lips, legs shaking from the strain, and he heard the demon laugh once more - Madara’s hands gripped his hips hard, keeping him still. “So  _ impatient _ .”

Tobirama didn’t reply. He couldn't. All he could focus on was the hot rod of ridged flesh stretching him open, nestling steadily within him like it belonged. He licked his lips, tasting blood. He’d bitten through the skin on the inside of his cheek. He tried shifting a little, but Madara held him tightly with an inhuman strength. Tobirama let out a shuddering breath, and tried to speak.

All that came out was a garbled noise. His stomach fluttered and he clenched around the demon’s cock, causing Madara to let out a low hiss of pleasure. “Steady now… As much as I would love to fuck you into the ground, I don’t want to break you. Not yet…”

Tobirama inhaled sharply. His cock was leaking again, desperate to be touched. This time he managed words. “M-move, move, I need - need to…”

The demon gave a noise of disagreement. “No. Not yet. Gods, you’re so tight…”   
  
Those hot, velvety hands ran soothingly up and down Tobirama’s sides, and the Senju pressed his forehead into the ground, panting for breath. His mind was a jumbled mess, he couldn’t think. He knew there was - something important going on, there was a reason he was doing this, but the knowledge fluttered at the edges of his mind; he just couldn’t think coherently. He just-

The demon began to move. It was small. Just a gentle roll of the hips, causing the ridges of his cock to rub against all of the nerve centres within him, and Tobirama choked on his next breath and pressed into it. The demon seemed to take that as permission, and finally - _ finally _ began to move.

Existence became a blur of burning, all consuming pleasure. His cheeks were wet with tears, he found he couldn’t swallow because his throat seemed to only allow moans to pass through his lips. Drool leaked from the corners of his mouth, he couldn’t hold himself up with his arms. He registered distantly that he would make an odd sight - chest and face pressed into the ground, ass in the air, legs unable to keep himself up, body raised by the demon’s grip alone. He truly was debasing himself by doing this. 

Tobirama found he didn’t care. 

Every gentle, rolling thrust stoked the fire within him. He wanted Madara to go faster - wanted  _ more _ . Through the garbled whimpers and moans that escaped him, he registered words - more begging. Pleads for Madara to go faster. But the demon didn’t heed them - instead keeping the same, gentle rolling thrusts. He clenched around the demon’s cock, managed to get his knees properly beneath him to press back, but  _ still _ Madara controlled the pace.

A frustrated sob left Tobirama’s lips.  _ “Please - more-” _

Madara groaned. Those claws dug into Tobirama’s skin, but the pain only seemed to amplify the pleasure. “You beg so prettily, little human. Gods I think I might actually keep you…”   
  
He bent over Tobirama’s back. The Senju felt a breeze across his heated skin, heard a thudding - wings beating the air. Silken hair draped across his back and shoulder, and the Demon’s breath was hot in his ear. “Do you truly wish for more, Tobirama? Do you think you’re capable of taking more of me?”   
  
“Yes-” Tobirama choked out. He scraped at the ground with broken nails and bucked impatiently against Madara. “Yes - please, hurry up and - and take me-”   
  
Madara growled. It was low and dangerous and caused a spark of fear to churn in his gut and desire to roar through his veins. He felt one of those burning hands move from his hip and trace up his side, over his shoulder and curl around his neck. Strong, slender, velvet fingers  _ squeezed _ , sharp nails bit into flesh, and Tobirama choked.

The next thrust was brutal. Stars appeared in his eyes and his toes curled, and the hand around his throat squeezed. Tobirama couldn’t breathe. Blood pounded in his ears. The demon thrust again, a garbled cry left his lips, and the demon squeezed even tighter. Thrust after thrust, each in and out scraping across his insides, setting his nerves alight with pleasure. All he could do was endure. He clutched at the demon’s hand with trembling fingers, either in an attempt to move it so he could breath, or to simply hang on, he didn’t know.

There was something tugging at his rim, every time the demon pressed back in. Tobirama’s foggy mind struggled to place what it could be, but it escaped him for a long while - and he found he didn’t care at all when the angle changed, and Madara was nailing his prostate with every thrust. 

His vision was blackening around the edges. The pleasure was building and building. He gave up trying to hold himself up. In his ear, the demon purred and murmured something that Tobirama couldn’t decipher.

And then it pressed into him. Stretched him open, wider than ever before, and Tobirama’s eyes flew open and he let out a wordless cry. That was - it was -

The knot was forced in, Madara’s voice rumbling out soft praise that fell on deaf ears. Tobirama jerked and spasmed around the intrusion, and the demon kept rutting into him, movements hampered by the knot, but even the slightest motion scraped across his abused prostate, and Tobirama’s vision went black.

Several things happened at once. Suddenly, he could breath. The hand loosened, and Tobirama sucked in greedy lungfuls of air, and something rushed through his body. Madara let out an inhuman snarl, and sharp teeth tore through skin and muscle where neck meets shoulder. The pain was abrupt, unbearable and agonising and  _ so good - _ the coiling tension snapped, and Tobirama came without a single touch to his cock for the second time that night.

Something hot was flooding into him. Not hot,  _ searing _ . Thick and wet and electric and Tobirama sobbed because it was too much, just too much- 

His vision went black once more, and Tobirama passed out.

He mustn't have been out for long. Maybe a few minutes at most.  Awareness came back slowly - he noticed little things, at first. He was hot. Nearly unbearably so. His skin felt sticky, and all he could smell was smoke and ash and sweat and cum. He felt bloated, full. There was a soft, soothing rumbling in his ear.

After a few moments, his eyes fluttered open to darkness. He became more aware of his body, and started to realise more things. He was laying on his side, Madara’s cock still buried deeply within him, and the demon was cradling his head in the crook of one soft-furred arm, while his free hand gently caressed his chest and stomach. That rumbling - the demon’s chest was vibrating at his back, the noise loud in his ear, radiating contentment, and it took a few moments for him to register what the noise was.

That was… purring. The demon was purring. 

“Back with us?” those words - he has said them before. The purring didn’t stop. Madara was apparently able to speak and purr at the same time. Interesting, Tobirama thought distantly. “I have to say, it’s been a while since I’ve fucked someone into unconsciousness. Still haven’t lost it, it seems.”

Tobirama could only grunt in response. His brain hadn’t caught up with the fact that he was awake. His body felt heavy and languid, and Madara’s cock was still hard and buried within him - tied by the knot. Was he still cumming…? Gods, how long was he going to be stuck there for?

It wasn’t really… a terrible position to be stuck in, he supposed...

The demon’s hand ran over his belly and pressed down ever so gently, and Tobirama moaned. He felt bloated, so full of the demons cum that he wouldn't be surprised if there actually was a visible swell. The thought had him shuddering, his cock twitching needily at the thought, and the demons laugh was dark and deep as it rumbled by his ear.

“You took me so well.” He purred. A burning kiss was placed on the shell of his ear, then his jaw, then his neck and finally his shoulder, where that hot, thick tongue laved at the bite mark he had left there. There was no pain from there, only an odd sort of numbness. The hand rubbed his belly some more, before reaching down further to trail over his cock. Tobirama whimpered, feeling himself harden  _ again _ , and it should have been impossible to recover so quickly. “I want nothing more than to keep you tied to me. To fill you full of so much of my seed that you can't move, make it so you can't think of anything else but being my perfect little cock sleeve. But alas, I  _ do  _ have that contract to fulfill…” 

Tobirama’s eyes fluttered closed. The contract…?

Madara laughed, and Tobirama’s eyes snapped open and panic stabbed him in the gut.

_ The contract. _

He forced himself up on an elbow, wincing as the bite on his shoulder pulled - and froze when Madara wrapped his arms around his middle and growled. “Steady now. We’re still tied together, pretty one. You won’t be going anywhere, not for a while.”

Tobirama let out a shuddering breath and squirmed, biting back a whimper as the knot tugged at his passage. Madara hissed, and there was a press of sharp teeth to his neck once more - a warning. “ _ Calm down _ . You have my word that I will fulfill my end of the bargain, Tobirama. Your enemies are biding their time. You can sense them, can’t you? You have that wonderful well of power deep inside of you…”

Tobirama let out a shuddering breath, and slowly, he lowered himself back down. He could sense them. He was aware enough now to be able to use chakra - though he had to keep himself from shivering at the aura the demon emitted. So close, pressed against him, within him… dark and burning and nearly overpowering. 

But beyond that, he could feel them. The enemy shinobi surrounding the village, all with varying levels of power. An alliance of Kumo and Iwa, hoping to bring the war to an end.

Well… Tobirama had a big surprise for them.

Madara laughed against his neck, dark and gleeful, and that velvet hand smoothed possessively over his belly. “You’re quite the vicious, vindictive thing, aren’t you? Yes, I think I chose well this time…”

Tobirama shivered and closed his eyes. He swallowed, and then murmured, “What are you going to do, after? With me?”

The demon gave a considering hum, and the hand trailed down to wrap around his still hard cock, causing Tobirama to jerk and gasp. “I believe… I will stick around for a while. It has been a while since I’ve been in the human world on such an… unrestricted contract. I eradicate your enemy, and then I get you, and I can have you for however long I wish… That gives me a lot of legroom, doesn’t it.”

Tobirama stiffened and grit his teeth - a lot of legroom, yes, that meant that the demon could do - do  _ anything _ . It wasn’t himself he was worried about, but - his brother, the village-

“Oh calm down.” Madara huffed hot air against his ear, languidly stroking Tobirama’s length. “I don’t wish anyone any harm. I just wish to have some  _ fun _ while I can. I have a feeling that you stress over the most ridiculous things. Ah well, I guess I’ll just have to  _ distract _ you from those things. It shouldn’t be too difficult.”   
  
And it wasn’t. Tobirama was trying very hard to keep coherent, but the heat was building once more, and the bite mark on his shoulder began to itch. He shuddered as those sharp teeth raked against the bruised and bloodied flesh, and clenched his eyes shut.

It was a lost cause. It would just - be easier to give in-

Madara gave a pleased purr, and began to suck at the mark. It sent shocks of lighting down his spine and all Tobirama could do was moan. It didn’t take too long before he spilled in Madara’s hand, but the demon continued to stroke him through the aftershocks of pleasure - and it was too much - Tobirama gripped the demon’s wrist and panted out, “E-enough. That - that’s  _ enough _ .”

Madara let out another huff and withdrew his hand. “So bossy. No fun at all.”

There was movement, the sound of - slurping? 

Tobirama was hit with the rather graphic mental image of the demon licking Tobirama’s cum from his fingers, and the Senju let out a low groan and closed his eyes. Why did he feel like this creature was going to be the death of him?

“Mmm, you taste good too. Really a good choice.” Madara murmured, and then snuggled down against him. The purring started up again, and Tobirama let out a breath and closed his eyes, not deigning to give the demon a response.

He wasn’t sure how long they lay there. He might have dozed a little, because he was jolted awake when the demon began to move. He tensed up and whimpered when Madara’s cock pulled free, and wet heat gushed out from the movement. It trickled down his thighs and Tobirama shuddered, letting out a confused noise - the lack of warmth was sudden and it felt like a  _ loss _ . 

Madara let out a soft hush and smoothed a clawed hand through his hair. Tobirama tried to move, to sit up, but his limbs just wouldn’t cooperate. He felt too weak, too tired, and small aches were beginning to make themselves known. He just - just wanted that warmth back-

“It’s alright, my pretty one.” Madara crooned. Burning lips trailed over his cheek, before even they left. “I will be right back. It’s time to fulfill my part of the contract after all. Then… I shall properly care for you, Tobirama. That sounds like a good idea, no?”

There was a rush of  wind, the sound feathers beating the air and the scent of smoke, and then Tobirama was left alone.

Lying bloodied and bruised, in a pool of steadily spreading demon cum.

He was so damn tired. Tobirama groaned and weakly scrubbed a hand down his face, shivering with cold.

Gods. What had he unleashed upon the world?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designs for Demon Mads! Plus some porn lol

Only difference is that he has taloned feet like birds instead of hooves! Decided on the change while halfway through the fic lol

 

And now - porn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! Lemme know what you think <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Resorting to Desperation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275480) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor)
  * [The Reward of Eternal Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281678) by [EternalSurvivor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor)




End file.
